


Alexander Lightwood and the Squeaky Chair

by The Woman Who Wrote (jesmalestiel)



Series: Days in the life of Malec [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Chemistry, Computers, Fluff, Hodge is not amused, M/M, Magnus Bane Is Quite Magical, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, spinning chair, squeaky chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmalestiel/pseuds/The%20Woman%20Who%20Wrote
Summary: All Alec wants is to finish his homework in peace, but certain a certain warlock is determined to be as distracting as possible. Meanwhile computer rooms have lots of spinning chairs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or HP. I'm just a university student with a minor in Creative Writing and I'm certainly not as brilliant as Cassandra Clare or J.K. Rowling at this point in my life. 
> 
> Second in a series of oneshots based around my personal Malec AU. 
> 
> Also posted on fanfiction.net as the second chapter of **_Alexander Lightwood and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day_** by _The Woman Who Wrote_

 

Alec Lightwood sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was never going to get any work done if the computer continued to fight him at every turn. He refused to ask Simon for help on account of the fact that asking his little sister's nerdy boyfriend for help would be almost as bad as the incident with Clary and her brief adventure as a foster mother to three ducklings. But the presentation had to be finished so that he wouldn't flunk out of AP Chem. The test was important, but no matter his score colleges would still be looking at class grades.

SQUEAK

Alec's eye twitched as he turned to look at the other occupant of the computer lab. Magnus Bane was spinning in what happened to be the squeakiest of the office chairs the school provided for their computer labs. From the grin on his face, Magnus knew he was being annoying as all hell, and was doing it on purpose.

Resolving to just ignore Magnus, Alec turned back to the computer. He thought he was making progress, and was just about to click save when-

SQUEEEEEEEEEEAK

The noise was closer this time and managed to startle Alec enough that he accidentally clicked delete. "For the love of the Angel!" Alec groaned and put his head in his hands before looking up at Magnus Bane of his existence and giving him the best glare that Alec could muster.

Magnus continued to spin, and the chair continued to squeak, as he ignored Alec's blatant disapproval. Alec crossed his arms, his tattoos standing out over his tensed muscles. Magnus's spinning slowed as he took in Alec's posture, and he eventually stopped.

"Thank you."

Alec turned back to the computer, shrugging on a holey sweater as he did so since the air conditioning was starting to kick in. Looking at the computer with a frown he wondered how he was going to finish this in the 10 minutes before Mr. Starkweather came to shut down the lab.

"Start cooperating, computer. The only person who gets to annoy Alec is my magnificent self."

Alec raised an eyebrow, but acquiesced and let Magnus take over control of the computer. Soon his entire presentation was back on the screen.

"How-"

"Magic," Magnus waggled blue sparkling fingers.

"Magnus, I thought we agreed-"

"No magic for nefarious purposes outside of the bedroom, I know. But all I really did was retrieve your data-"

"Magnus!" Alec interrupted sharply.

"What?"

"Never mind." Alec sighed. "Just be careful?"

"Of course. I'll see you at the apartment later?" Magnus lightly grasped Alec's wrist.

"If I can get away from the others. Living in a hotel for the elite has the downside of way too many cameras. I can't wait until I graduate and can finally move out-"

"And in with me."

"Yes, in with you," Alec smiled and pulled Magnus closer to himself. The door handle started to turn and as a consequence Magnus and Alec jumped apart from each other. Alec, being a student and Magnus *technically* part of the staff their relationship wasn't exactly allowed.

"Bane, what are you doing in here?" Mr. Starkweather frowned.

"Terribly sorry sir. Alec was feeling a little sick earlier and Catarina sent me to check up on him." Magnus grinned charmingly, however the history professor was not amused.

"Well I trust that you will be able to confirm with Nurse Loss that Mr. Lightwood is doing just fine?"

"Yes sir, Alec appears to be in tip top shape." Magnus grinned again, and Mr. Starkweather's frown deepened.

"It would serve you well to stop being so familiar, Bane."

"Oh, well I don't mind at all Mr. Starkweather," Alec interrupted before Magnus could say anything. "I mean, I prefer to be called Alec. I would in fact be more disrespectful of Magnus to call me by anything other than the name I prefer. Besides, with my brother a student here and my father the principal, wouldn't it be more prudent to distinguish who he is talking about?" Alec's counterargument was firm and Mr. Starkweather could see that this was going nowhere.

"Very well. However, I do have things to discuss with you Mr. Lightwood, so if you would kindly depart that would be much appreciated." Mr. Starkweather hardly spared Magnus another look as he left the room.

"What do you want Hodge?" Alec asked with crossed arms.

* * *

It only took twenty minutes to placate his father's favorite teacher before Alec managed to break away and start the journey home. Once he finally got back to his own room in the Hotel of the Angels, owned by his mother and therefore his home, not just a hotel, Alec threw his bag onto his bed and sank into his desk chair.

His phone buzzed and when Alec checked the caller ID he realized it was Magnus.

As Alec turned in his chair he heard a small squeak and smiled.

"Hey Magnus, what's up?"


End file.
